


Clexa Stalker AU

by VampyDeer948



Category: The 100
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyDeer948/pseuds/VampyDeer948
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa Stalker AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I am not a writer, never written anything like this before let alone a story. I've always wanted to read a Clexa stalker AU because who wouldn't stalk Lexa, seriously?. There may be mistakes sorry.

Clexa Stalker Au

 

It's been a month since Lexa broke up with Costia. The break up did not end well. In the beginning Costia was fun, loving and very care free. Always ready for fun, Lexa didn't notice at first nor did she notice when her best friend Octavia said "Costia quite possessive, isn't she?" which of course was an understatement.

4 months ago....

Octavia came storming into Lexa's bedroom, it was bright and early. "Rise and shine Lex, get up!". The lump in the covers rolled over with a groan. "Fuck O what time is it?".

"7:30" O informs. "What the hell O, I don't have classes till one!" Lexa replies. "Yeah well you'd probably over sleep anyway, I'm just doing you a favour" she says with a sly grin right before she pushes Lexa off of the bed onto the floor - 'thump'.

Lexa looks up at her through the hair covering her face. Octavia thinks 'if looks could kill' right before running from the room and out of the apartment slamming the door behind her but not before shouting "don't forget tonight, Lexa".

'Well I'm certainly awake now......thanks O' she thinks as she gets her self up off of the floor to get coffee. Which is weird because she never used to drink coffee, she never liked the taste but with late night cram sessions this semester she became best friends with it, well second compared to O.

After coffee she decides to go on a morning run (which she didn't plan on doing this morning, but it seemed O had other ideas). She goes to her closet and pulls out her running pants and a black tank top and pulled on her running shoes.

Once she's out the door she thinks of what she'll have to do this morning before classes this afternoon, she'll have to shower of course, wouldn't want to go to classes smelling like you're dead and she'll go over the case file for her law class. Ugh and she almost forgets....almost that she was going for drinks with Octavia later that night to celebrate her finishing college and going to university later that fall, Octavia had insisted on going to a new bar in town called Trigeda and they would be meeting up with her older brother Bellamy and a few of his friends.

Halfway through completing her run, she spots a blonde haired blue eyed beauty sitting by the fountain in the park with another woman with dark brown hair and a leg brace 'wonder why she has to wear that'. She can't help but stare at the blonde girl sitting with her head titled back in laughter, she always knew she was gay and she always had a thing for blondes. She wants to speak with her but preferably when she's clean and not smelling.

She decides to go home and get a shower and just chill before she has to think of getting ready and leaving the apartment again. At around noon she decides she'll actually go out for lunch this afternoon, somewhere near class. She couldn't really decide which cafe so she chooses the closest. Just as she entering she notices a flash of blonde hair, she spins around quickly to see if she can catch up and speak with her but it seemed fate had other plans (not the good kind) as she bumps into another body.

"Sorry, are you okay?" She asks as she lends a hand to help them onto their feet from the ground.  
"Yes, I'll live" they say as they reach for her hand. Holding her hand they look into each other's eyes and they look away shyly, slightly blushing, dropping her hand quickly.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asks, slightly unsure.

The stranger collecting themselves says "Yes, Thank you, my names Costia" holding out her hand for Lexa, who shook it quite eagerly.

And that was the day her life started to crumble.


	2. May we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you like it or not and if there is anything I can improve on. Thanks hope you like it.
> 
> And Thanks Reb_452 for being my Beta. :D

Chapter 2

It was the end of classes and she still had a few hours before going to the bar with Octavia later that night, she decides to make her way towards Anya's who only lives a few blocks from class. Anya is Lexa's favourite cousin, growing up they were like siblings, she tries to think what Anya has been up to the last couple of weeks but all Lexa could think of was the girl (not that one) she bumped into. She remembered back to a few hours ago. 

"My names Costia" the girl says with a smile. 

"Lexa" She replies, shaking her hand. "I'm really sorry for bumping into you, I...". Her voice trailed off as she caught Costia's eye.

As she looked deeply into Costia's eyes she noticed something she couldn't quite place. Attraction? Desire? A Wanting? She didn't know, but she would soon find out.

No more than a minute had past before a voice calling Costia's name broke her gaze. She turns towards the direction of the voice and saw a man in his mid 20s with long shaggy hair. An unhappy expression plastered on his face as he made his way towards them.

"May we meet again" Costia whispered as she moved away from Lexa towards the young man, not giving him a chance to approach.

Lexa thought this young woman to be quite peculiar. And was looking forward to their next encounter. 

 

Lexa begins to make her way towards the front door. Anya lives in a small apartment complex on the third floor which is barely big enough to fit her cheek bones let alone her body. But it was the cheapest one she could afford on such short notice. Anya having recently broken up with her fiance Gustus, upon finding him cheating on her in their own bed with her sisters best friend Janet, who just happened to run off with their life savings. 

Lexa felt for Anya but she also knew Anya was not one to take hand outs, which is why she opted to stay in one of the cheapest apartments, EVER!.

Lexa knocks 3 times on the door. Waiting for Anya to answer, who seems to be taking entirely too long. She reaches to knock again just as the door is flung open, revealing a very flustered Anya. 

"Do I even want to know?" Lexa asks. 

"I don't know, do you?" she replies as she wiggled her eyebrows, followed by a wink.

Lexas face flushed with embarrassment, "No, not really" She states ducking her head. She made her way into the apartment walking past an all too pleased Anya who is laughing hysterically. 

"What's so funny?". She demands. 

"Yoga" Anya replies, trying to catch her breath. Lexa gives her a quizzical look. "I was doing yoga".

 

Later that evening Lexa makes her way into Trigeda, it's only 8:30pm but it has gotten quite busy. Manoeuvring herself through the crowd of people, she spots Octavia and Anya sitting at the bar, drinks in hand. 

O is the first to spot her, "Hey, Lex" she greets with a smile but is only rewarded with a glare from the brunette. 

"What, wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She asks before remembering that Lexa did indeed wake up on the wrong side of the bed, because of her. She laughs nervously. 

"It's okay, O, just remember paybacks a bitch" is her only reply. 

"Come on bitches drink up" Anya says passing her a shot of tequila. Octavia has regained herself, now with shot in hand. 

"On three, one.. two..three" Each chug back the shot, O and Anya opting to use salt and lime wedge whereas Lexa just let it burn slowly down her throat. 

"Right, let's get another round" Anya says. Both girls agree. Whilst Anya had already gotten up and it looked like they would of had another one even if they didn't agree.

"Hey O, where's Bell?" Lexa asks.

"He's with monty, Jasper and Miller. They're running a bit late, something about a disagreement with Halo". 

Anya returned with more than just a few shots, receiving an 'Are you serious' look from Lexa. 

"What, I deserve it after what's happened these past couple months". 

Lexa couldn't argue. Gustus, Anyas EX fiancé, had an affair. He was the one who came up with the plan to steal all her savings. 'The Bitch' Janet ran off with all the money leaving Gustus wife-less, lover-less and broke.

The night went on with more alcohol, music and friends as Bellamy and the others finally arrived a couple of hours later.

It was now 2am, everyone is drunk at this point. The crowd inside was thinning a bit as Lexa walked out of the ladies toilet, she glances at the dance floor and sees a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed beauty from earlier that morning. Looking even more gorgeous than she thought possible.

She starts to walk towards her when she is stopped by a hand on her shoulder and a low voice in her ear "I knew we'd meet again".


End file.
